Have a Very Vizard Christmas!
by dansesinfernale
Summary: A tale of our favorite Vizards counting down the 10 days until Christmas Day! Warning: Mashed potatoes, giant trees, mistletoe mess-ups and plenty of other shenanigans will go down. After all, what could you expect of a bunch of utterly mismatched housemates? [ Note: There will not be blatant shipping, but there is hinted Shinji/Hiyori and Kensei/Mashiro! ]
1. Chapter 1: The Christmas Tree

A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! This is part of a 10 day project leading up to Christmas where I detail all the antics and anecdotes of our beloved Vizards (because there really isn't enough Vizard love anywhere :( ) So I hope you enjoy, and have a lovely Christmas! :D

* * *

I. The Christmas Tree.

" Just hear those sleigh bells jinglin', ring ting tinglin' to, come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you! The snow is fallin' and friends are callin' "you-who!" , come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with, you! With you!" Mashiro sang loudly along with the radio, tapping her foot rather uncomfortably on Kensei's knee. The green whirlwind was currently sprawled out on the first seats of the car, taking up most of the room and leaving Kensei very sadly squished at the side, trying to avoid her flailing limbs and growing more thunderous by the minute.

"I hate this sort of music- it's so over commercialized! Why can't they write something beautiful and poetic and it actually comes from the heart? Who cares about sleigh bells jingling?" Rose sighed, already thinking of the hundred and one ways that he could make the song more interesting.

"Well, it is kind of catchy and nice!" Love said, humming along just to annoy Rose.

"Oh no, not you too, Love!" Rose said, aghast.

"What?"

And as the discussion evolved into a full out war about pop music and the degenerative effect it was having on the people today, Mashiro adding in her two cents very loudly and Kensei telling her to Shut Up with capital letters, Shinji glanced into the driver's rearview mirror and rolled his eyes, looking at Hiyori.

"Ya' ain't joinin' in this time, brat?" he teased, looking at her curled up on the passenger seat next to him, and staring outside with a sort of childish wonder.

"I wish it would snow." she mumbled to herself almost absentmindedly.

"Yeah, don't worry." he reached over and ruffled her hair, causing her to growl softly like a tiger at him, but otherwise leaving him relatively unscathed. "It'll snow soon."

"I think I prefer rock music, actually." Hachi voiced suddenly from the back, making everyone turn around to look at him in utter surprise, including Shinji, who swerved suddenly, before getting the car back into control.

"Eyes on the road, baldy!" Hiyori roared, making a grab for the steering wheel.

Everyone else continued to stare at Hachi.

"Oh, now you're judging the fat guy with pink hair who just happens to like rock music?" Hachi said, offended.

"Oh no- it's just-"

"We- um-"

"Very surprising, that's all." Shinji managed to choke out.

"But we will respect your life choices, Hachi, even if it is worshipping the music of the devil." Rose said solemnly, trying to hide an expression of pain on his face.

"I think that's just his way of saying you're weird, Hachi. Don't be upset." Lisa said, barely taking her eyes off her magazine.

* * *

"Alrighty guys, we're here!" Shinji said, haphazardly parking the car, and leaping out, wrapping a scarf around his neck. "Look alive an' look for trees!"

"I don't understand why all 8 of us have ta' come out an' just look for a damn tree!" Hiyori said, wrapped up so tightly she looked like a rather big snowball.

"Because it's Christmas-time!" Mashiro trilled, skipping around the park.

"Are you sure we're allowed to cut trees from here..." Kensei said doubtfully, looking at a sign nearby that clearly said 'CUTTING DOWN TREES IS PROHIBITED IN THIS PARK.'

"There's a sign here..."

"Oh, pish posh, who cares about rules?" Mashiro stuck out her tongue at him.

"I like this tree. It's aura appeals to me." Rose said, going over to sit under a tree with crooked branches.

"That's not a Christmas tree, Rose." Lisa said, facepalming.

After about an hour and quite a lot of bickering, they still couldn't agree on which tree to get. Every tree seemed to have some sort of major life changing defect- this one's branches were crooked, that one looked evil, this one was just ugly, and plenty of other excuses.

But finally, they came into a clearing, and everyone stopped arguing.

"Wow-"

"Yeah!"

"This one is pretty nice actually."

"I like this tree! It's aura is good!"

"I don't care. We're gettin' this one."

"Sweet!"

"Not bad!"

"Guys, you've all forgotten just one tiny little detail."

Everyone turned to Shinji with pleading eyes.

"What? We can hardly carry a 10 foot tree back home, much less fit it into the car!" he protested. "An' how the heck are we goin' ta fit it into the car?"

"Who said we were going to put it in the car?" Mashiro said innocently.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SHUNPO HOME WITH THE TREE."

"Awwwww Kensei, Shinji's being a meanie." she pouted.

"Why not?" Hiyori challenged. "Afraid yer shunpo's too slow? Or yer stupid flyin' tactic?"

"Fine, but even if we could shunpo home with it, how are we goin' ta cut it down?" Shinji conceded grudgingly.

Everyone stared at him.

"Hirako Shinji, we are 8 people strong, and all of us carry extremely sharp and dangerous swords that would put us in jail if the authorities knew we were carrying it, and you wonder how we are going to chop down a tree?" Lisa said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to go down that road?"

"... Oh right."

* * *

"Just a little more, guys! You can do it!" Lisa said, cheering on from the sidelines while not actually doing anything.

"Shut up, Lisa, I don't see ya' helpin' us!" Hiyori grumbled, huffing at the exertion, as was everyone else.

The tree was certainly heavy, and it seemed very old as well, judging by how long it took for the 5 shinigami to saw it down. ( 5 of them because Mashiro was currently climbing up a tree to look out for any park rangers, Lisa was cheering them on, and Hachi was just watching in amusement. )

"Dear god, why did I ever say that this was a good idea?" Rose panted, trying to hold his share of the tree.

"Shut up, Rose, this is your fault!" Hiyori randomly placed the blame on him.

"Can ya' all just SHUT UP and carry the damn tree?" Shinji snapped, stumbling slightly under its weight.

"Um, guys, do you need help? I think I know some good Levitating Kido..." Hachi said tentatively.

"WHY DIDN'T YA' SAY SO BEFORE YA' PINK BALDY?" Hiyori thundered. "GET THE HELL OVER HERE AN' DO IT!"

"And oh, guys, I think we may have a slight problem." Love pointed to the few officers charging over towards them and shouting loudly.

"I knew this was illegal! God, we're in so much trouble!" Kensei said, looking very worried.

"Mashiro! Why didn't you alert us?" Shinji asked, calling up to the green haired girl.

"Oh, I thought they were coming to help us! They seemed pretty helpful!" Mashiro said cheerfully, shimmying off the tree.

"They're carrying guns. I think it's time to run!" Love said loudly, trying to hurry everyone up.

"Crap." everyone swore simultaneously.

"Last one to shunpo out has to carry the-" Hachi stopped midway. Everyone was gone. "Damn. You guys suck, you know?"

* * *

A/N: The song Mashiro is singing is called "Sleigh Ride", and it is pretty popular! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you do, please do leave a review and give me ideas for what I should write about tomorrow, perhaps? :)


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Shopping!

A/N: And here is the second installment of the fic! :) Very much thanks to my four lovely reviewers, **feather-pencil, Jay de Bone** and the two Guest reviewers!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

II. Christmas Shopping!

Christmas shopping was always a very hectic time in the Vizard household, and everyone kept secrets from each other, guarding their present ideas jealously like dragons guarding eggs. Or in their case, presents.

Everyone also tried to burst into everyone else's rooms, wanting to find out what presents they were getting or merely just hoping to catch someone in the act of wrapping presents so they could cackle evilly and like some sort of strange Grinch.

However, this year, it was going to be slightly different.

After the Great Present Fiasco of last year ( which involved the overturning of Hiyori's bedroom by the joint efforts of Mashiro and Rose, in an attempt to find out what presents they were getting from her, and in consequence, a very angry and raging Hiyori. ), the Vizards had written a binding agreement in signed by everyone, in which they all swore that no one would attempt to peek into anyone's rooms in any sort of misguided attempt to see if they were really getting that pricelessly old manga that they had been wishing for, or anything whatsoever.

It was also the first year that they had decided to go Christmas shopping together, so as to make sure the rules were upheld and no one went into anyone else's rooms unbidden.

But the moment they reached the shopping centre, they decided to split up into groups- after all, a group of 8 very odd people could hardly go unnoticed in such a public place, and the last thing they wanted to do was attract more attention to themselves.

So the girls went off together, Shinji and Kensei went off to another level, looking for their items, and Rose, Love and Hachi waltzed off to do theirs somewhere else.

* * *

"Hey, why don't 'ya go on ahead first? I'm gonna go pick somethin' up." Shinji waved vaguely, seeming very mysterious and distracted.

"Trying to get rid of me eh?" Kensei sniggered. "Not going to work. Let's go see what embarrassing secrets you're hiding!"

Shinji tried to stare down Kensei.

"I will tell Mashiro you love her and let you face the consequences." he said ominously, when he lost the staring competition.

"I've been through worse." Kensei shrugged, clapping Shinji on the back. "Let's go!"

Shinji gave a small, defeated sigh.

"Fine, c'mon then. But ya' gotta promise me, no laughin'!" he warned.

"We'll see." Kensei replied.

Shinji's secret wasn't actually embarrassing -it was just that- well, alright it was pretty embarrassing.

"Wow, you're planning to propose to someone, hey?" Kensei raised his eyebrow, waggling them suggestively as they walked into a rather expensive jewelry store.

"Shut up." Shinji muttered, dashing into it, wishing to get out of there as quickly as possible to avoid any more embarrassment.

"Is it Lisa? I always thought you too had a secret thing going on behind our backs! Or perhaps some human female you've fallen head over heels with like in those stories-"

"Goddamnit, I'm not gettin' a ring for goodness sake! It's a necklace and it's for Hiyo-" Shinji stopped abruptly, realizing that he had probably said too much.

"Aha!" Kensei exclaimed gleefully. "So our mystery lady is revealed! I never knew you were really such a masochist, Shinji-kun!" he teased as Shinji dashed out of the store, red-faced.

"Ah well, they deserve each other anyway." he told a random store lady. "He'd definitely take a sword for her. And all of us ship them. So I guess it's alright." he nodded solemnly, as the store lady nodded politely as well, wondering what on earth the man was talking about.

"STOP TELLING RANDOM PEOPLE ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE GODDAMNIT KENSEI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW."

* * *

"So whatcha getting everyone for Christmas, Lisa?" Mashiro asked happily, skipping ahead slightly.

"Oh, sexy underwear of course. I think everyone should have a pair, regardless of whether you like it or not- it makes your underwear drawers so much more interesting." Lisa shrugged, pushing up her glasses. "Some of your underwear drawers are simply appalling."

"You've been in my underwear?" Hiyori asked, flabbergasted. "Pervert!" she yelled, red-faced.

"It's really nothing to be ashamed of, Hiyori. There's nothing I haven't seen before." Lisa said coolly, smiling.

"Still- you- what-!" Hiyori tried to protest.

"Well, if Shinji wants a peek, however, I suggest you make it much more interesting."

"WHAT?" Hiyori turned completely red-faced, already starting to take her flip-flop off.

"Come on, Mashiro. I think I see a cup of hot chocolate with my name on it." Lisa said, already bored, and walking off, leaving a very furious Hiyori behind, practically frozen to the spot.

"Last one there pays!" Mashiro called out.

* * *

"I think we're going to take a few cartons of these caterpillar hookah things back!" Rose said in a strange voice.

"Who knew human smoke could be so... fluffy?" Love slurred, still holding the pipe. "Give some to everyone as Christmas presents! Share the luuuuuurve!"

"Guys...?" Hachi said, seemingly the only one unperturbed by the shisha smoke.

"MERRY KISS MY ASS!" Love howled to the low ceiling, giggling to himself all the while.

"NO OBSCENITIES!" Rose reprimanded Love, smacking his friend smartly on the head.

"Dear god. How am I ever going to get them home." Hachi muttered to himself.

* * *

A/N: Unfortunately, as I am having my MPYO concert tomorrow, I won't be able to update, but I hope that I will be able to post two new chapters the day after tomorrow. Reviews are very much appreciated, and thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Decorations

A/N: Sorry for posting this late- I'll have the other chapters up today, I promise! I'll try to get back on track, but I've got another concert tomorrow, so expect tomorrow's chapter to be delayed as well. Apologies!

* * *

Christmas Decorations!

Seven days left till Christmas, now, and today, the Vizards decided to decorate their tree, having put it off in favor of other Christmassy events.

Getting the aforementioned tree into the house was no easy fear, especially since the police were looking for a 'fat pink man the size of a gorilla carrying a priceless hundred year-old fir tree'. Needless to say, Hachi was very offended, and almost refused to carry the tree home, insisting that he had to prove to the police that he was not, in fact, a fat pink gorilla man.

In the Vizards' defense, they hadn't known that the tree was _that _old, but now they had cut it down anyway, they might as well use it!

"I think we're going to need a lot more decorations for this." Mashiro said sadly, looking at the small box of figurines they usually used.

Another Vizard tradition was that they each had a Christmas bauble just for themselves, a sort of representation of themselves, and the hanging up of these baubles was a cause of great ceremony in their house.

Mashiro's was a glittering silver angel, with green hair painted by herself (she claimed that she was, in fact an angel), Lisa's was a huge bow in red, and with a delicate white swan hanging from it. Kensei had taken matters into his own hands, scorning all the plastic flummery sold in the stores, and carved his own wooden nutcracker, almost exactly like himself, and it was even dressed in Kensei-style clothes! Hachi had somehow found a multicolored patchwork elephant which looked rather like himself. Rose had a crystal rose ( no surprises there, except that it would play music if you pressed a button somewhere on it ). Love's was a collection of Santas each sporting different colored afros and sunglasses, Hiyori had a small clockwork doll, which would dance if wound up, and Shinji had a cheshire cat wearing a santa hat and an enormous grin.

Now, Mashiro, Rose and Love had taken it upon themselves to go in search of more decorations, and they ended up buying thousands of baubles and decorations that they did not actually need, but thought were adorable.

In consequence, the tree looked like some strangely decorated thing from another world altogether, with it's colorful patches and glittering, flashing lights.

"It looks terrible." Hiyori said flatly, surveying their handiwork.

"Nah, don't say that, brat! It looks pretty good!" Shinji said. "Don't be rude!"

_*Hiyori on Shinji violence!* _

"On second thoughts, say whatever ya' want!" Shinji said weakly, holding up an arm to fend off any more of her violence.

"It could have done with less glitter. This looks like a preschooler decorated it." Kensei grimaced, walking around the tree to get a better look.

"That's mean, Kensei! Me, Rose and Love put a lot of effort in it!" Mashiro pouted, jumping onto the silver-haired man's back. "Meanie! Take it back!"

"I like it!" Hachi said, smiling. "I think it fits us perfectly!"

"I have to agree with Hachi." Lisa said, standing quite a far way back and admiring it. "It sure doesn't look good up close, but if you give it some perspective, it doesn't look bad."

"Kinda like us, eh?" Love said, grinning at the praise.

"Time to hang up the best part of it all!" Mashiro bounced around happily, having finally elicited a proper apology from Kensei.

Everyone carefully took their own decorations from their designated boxes and hovered carefully over their chosen spots on the tree, which were mostly on the top, as the bottom was so full of decorations that no one bothered to hang their items somewhere where you couldn't even see it.

"1.." Shinji began the count.

"2..." Hiyori continued, putting hers nearly at the top of tree, nearly next to the shining star.

"3!" Mashiro exclaimed, putting hers near to Kensei.

"4..." Kensei frowned, trying to move away from Mashiro.

"5..." Lisa said, hanging hers in the middle.

"6..." Hachi smiled at his elephant, hanging it carefully at the side.

"7!" Rose called out, already jazzing to the music from his crystal rose.

"And...8!" Love said, finally hanging the last of his little Santas.

"Merry Christmas!" they said in unison, and smiled.

They sure might not have fit together up close, but from a distance, they definitely worked together perfectly.

* * *

A/N: Please do read and review! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Music!

A/N: This is pretty short, sorry guys. Hope you enjoy it though! Some ShiYori fluff in here ;)

* * *

Christmas Music!

Immediately after Halloween, they began playing the Christmas music.

It was everywhere, like a disease, and Hiyori felt like she was drowning in terrible covers of Christmas songs and well, just _cheeriness _in general.

So it was no surprise when one day, she just put down her foot and stormed into Rose's room and threw his record player out of the window.

"SHUT YER DAMN MUSIC UP!" she thundered and stormed out, putting earplugs in her ears as she left.

It wasn't exactly that she hated Christmas songs, but rather, she loathed the constant repetition of their 'jingle bells' and 'all I want for Christmas'.

"Havin' a bad day, brat?" Shinji said, noting the steam practically floating off the top of her head.

'Shut it." she warned, settling down with a book. "I don't wanna hear the word Christmas from anyone's mouth for the rest of the day. It's bad enough that we have to prepare for it all December, but do we have to listen to the shitty music too?"

"Well, it's called 'gettin' into the Christmas spirit', Scrooge!" he teased, sliding next to her on the couch.

"I'll get into the Christmas spirit when it's actually Christmas day." she muttered, flipping the pages of her book idly.

"Well, ya might like this one." he dragged over a CD player, already plugged in somewhere beforehand.

"Don't even-"

_"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring! Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun, now the jingle hop has begun!" _

"Shhh." Shinji pressed a finger to her lips. "Listen."

_"What a bright time, it's the right time- to rock the night away!"_

Amazingly, Hiyori found that she was actually tapping along to the song.

As the last chords faded away, she began humming it, actually enjoying herself.

"See, told ya' you'd like it." Shinji smiled. "Merry Christmas, Hiyori."

* * *

A/N: Please do review! :) I live on your feedback!


	5. Chapter 5: Snow!

A/N: I think this is the worst one so far TT_TT thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed- I'm sorry I cannot answer your reviews personally- my PM feature is down for some reason :|

* * *

Christmas Snow!

Another of the biggest highlights of Christmas was the snow.

All of the Vizards loved snow, and they never missed a chance to stay outside (usually for the whole day) in the snow.

This year, however, it was not snowing.

Every morning, each of the Vizards would hurriedly check out of their windows for snow, but turn away disappointed.

"When is it going to snow?" Mashiro asked mournfully, peering out of the windows.

"It'll snow whenever it wants to snow, goddamnit!" Kensei said, also annoyed by the lack of snow this year.

Rose was especially upset, having prepared a whole lot of going-out-in-the-snow outfits specially designed to attract the ladies.

"I wish it would just hurry up and snow already!" Hiyori exclaimed on the fourth day, already itching to try out her new snowboard.

And finally, on the 3rd day before Christmas, it started snowing.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter shall be up in a minute or two.


	6. Chapter 6: Mistletoe )

A/N: Also another short one. Apologies all!

* * *

Mistletoe.

"Lisa...?"

"..."

"Liiiiiisa?"

"..."

"LISA!"

"Geez, don't get your knickers in a twist, what's up, Shinji?" Lisa asked, rolling her eyes and looking down from her high perch on the ladder.

"Why the heck are you tying a random shrub in the middle of the ceiling of our house?" Shinji asked, covering his eyes so he wouldn't get an eyeful of whatever color underwear Lisa was wearing today.

( Note of caution, guys, wearing a skirt while climbing ladders isn't very pretty )

"For goodness sake, Shinji this isn't a shrub! It's mistletoe!" she said, exasperated.

"Mistletoe?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's far too hard to explain. Let me show you." she said, climbing off the ladder, having finished her task.

"Hiyori! Oi, get your scrawny ass here!" she called out, brushing off her hands.

Hiyori appeared in the doorway, scowling.

"What the hell?" she asked, none too politely.

"Stand here please, I'm trying to prove something to Shinji." Lisa directed.

Hiyori obliged, grumbling all the while.

"I don't really get what the hell this is about-"

In one swift movement Lisa shoved Shinji towards Hiyori and they collided, smack underneath the mistletoe in a none too gentle kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL LISA?"

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET A SHOE BEATING!"

But Lisa had darted out of earshot (and of shoe shot) and she ran out of the house, cackling merrily.

"I love it when my ships finally get together." Rose confided to Love in another room, after they had heard all the commotion. "It's so romantic."

* * *

A/N: Review? :)


	7. Chapter 7: Lists!

A/N: I thought this might be appropriate! :P

* * *

Lists:

**_Shinji: _**

-a new hat

-a good hairdresser

-jazz records

-cute girls

-a not angry Hiyori ( for once, Santa, goddamnit!)

-a dead Aizen

**_Rose: _**

-peace on earth

-more people to appreciate music

-a new record player ( I know I asked for this last year, Santa, but Hiyori broke mine when she threw it out of the window :( )

-a new guitar!

-a dead Aizen

**_Love: _**

-new sunglasses

-better manga (seriously Santa, have you seen the quality of the manga nowadays?)

-earplugs to drown out Rose's horrible music

-a dead Aizen

**_Hiyori: _**

-durable flip-flops!

-more people to fight

-a new tracksuit

-a ticket to the Muse concert

-a dead Aizen

**_Lisa: _**

-cosplay uniforms!

-more manga (don't really care, just as long as it's free!)

-a letter from Shunsui

-a book from Nanao

-a dead Aizen

**_Kensei: _**

-a quiet Mashiro

-everyone to shut up for a day and stop fighting

-peace on earth

-a dead Aizen

**_Mashiro: _**

-new boots

-a real live butterfly

-new goggles!

-a chance to hurt Aizen because he's a meanie!

**_Hachi: _**

-an elephant

-a friend

-a chance to talk to Tessai again

-a dead Aizen

* * *

A/N: ... Review? :)


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas Stockings!

A/N: I thought this might be appropriate! :P

* * *

Christmas Stockings:

The night before Christmas, everyone hung up their stockings.

"CAN'T YA PUT UP NICER SOCKS SHINJI? NOT EVERYONE LIKES THE SMELL OF YER DAMN FEET!"

"WELL I'M SORRY MY SOCKS ARE FADED! MAYBE IF SOMEONE HADN'T MIXED IT WITH THE WRONG PILE OF WASHING THEY MIGHT LOOK BETTER"

"... SHUT UP BALDY!"

Yes, peace on earth as usual, of course.

Even Kensei couldn't stay mad at Mashiro for too long, what with all the contagious Christmas spirit going around. Once, the Vizards swore that they had heard him singing to himself in the shower.

Now everyone's stockings were hung up neatly in front of the makeshift fireplace ( a few years ago, they had just drilled a hole into the roof and called it a fireplace )

"... Is Mashiro asleep yet?" Love whispered to all of them.

"I think so." Lisa said, slipping out of Mashiro's room, and giving them the thumbs up sign.

"Alrighty then! Let's get started!"

It was like this every year. They would elaborately wrap whatever small gifts they were giving to the other person, and they would drop the presents into their designated person's stockings. Only Mashiro didn't know what was really going on- she still believed that Santa Claus really filled their stockings, and she was so upset the last time they told her that he wasn't real, they soon gave up and allowed her to live in blissful oblivion.

After filling the stockings, they would all sit around and drink wine, sake, anything alcoholic on hand, really. Until Christmas day, of course.

When the clock struck exactly 12:00, and they had run out of war stories to tell or funny anecdotes they had seen or heard, they all trudged up to their bedrooms, more than slightly tipsy, and sleep until the next morning, when the Mashiro Alarm would wake them.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! The next one shot will be the last one, although if you guys wanted me to write an epilogue, I'd be more than happy to oblige! Merry Christmas Eve, everyone!


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Day

A/N: And here is the last chapter! Here we finally see what happened to that necklace Shinji was hiding ;) ShiYori fluff abound.

* * *

Christmas Day.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD EVERYONE WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! SANTA CAME!"

"Yes, Mashiro, he comes every year." Shinji muttered, nursing a killer hangover from yesterday night and slouching out of his room, still dressed in his pajamas.

"Presents!" she squealed, already ripping open the ones addressed to her.

"Goddamnit where on earth does she get her energy?" Love grumbled, flopping down onto a couch. "It's too early for this. I'm going back to sleep."

"Well then, all the more presents for me! Whoever goes back to sleep, forfeits their presents!" Rose said, making a dash for the tree. At this statement, Love sprang up, suddenly wide awake, and made a beeline for the tree.

"Oh no you don't, you bastard!" he said, practically tackling Rose to the ground.

"Nice 'ta see some people are havin' fun." Hiyori grumbled, sticking her fingers into her ears and settling in front of her own pile of presents.

"Oh, this is very nice!" Hachi said, having opened a present that contained a stuffed pink elephant. "Thank you so much, Hiyori!"

"Welcome." she said, grinning in spite of herself. "I chose it myself."

All around the house, the Vizards were opening their presents and squealing in joy and thanking each other.

The shisha hookahs bought by Love and Rose didn't exactly go down very well with the rest of the Vizards, who started coughing and choking just by smelling the foul smoke.

But on the whole, everyone was mostly pleased, and as they settled down for their Christmas dinner, (courtesy of an apron wearing Kensei) Hiyori found herself dragged into Shinji's room, his hand across her mouth.

"Shinji!" she tried to say. "What the hell?" but all that came out was a muffled bunch of incoherent words.

"Hush. I've got a present for ya'." he said.

Did he actually look embarrassed? Hiyori cocked a curious eyebrow.

"What is it then?" she asked.

He handed her a blue velvet box, too big for a ring, but clearly some sort of jewellery.

She took it cautiously, and opened it, revealing a simple necklace made of silver, with her initials, "SH" on it.

"Just a little something 'ta remind ya' of me." he said, looking intently at her expression. "And look, if ya' turn it around, it's HS, which are my initials, hey?"

"Thank you." she said, surprisingly quietly. "I really do like it."

"Merry Christmas, snaggle tooth." he said, leaning down to give her a swift kiss on the cheek. "I'm kinda glad we ended up here together, hey?"

"Oh shut up, baldy." she said, and they walked out to lunch, the necklace around her neck.

_Merry Christmas, everyone._

* * *

A/N: And this is the end of our merry Vizard Christmas! I hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you so much for your support and everything! :) Merry Christmas, and stay safe, everyone!


End file.
